


Who do u love?

by kandora



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandora/pseuds/kandora
Summary: Donghyuck is just your average looking omega- at least that's what he thinks- but he has somehow managed to catch the eye of two of the nicest alphas in his high school, Mark Lee, his childhood best friend, and Wong Yukhei, his new neighbour.





	1. the ranks of NCT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/gifts).

> This is my first story on Ao3 and I want to give it to icecreamnana because their story 'I slept with an idol... and it was sh*t!' is incredible and has inspired me to write this fic (and create an account). If this seems similar to any work of fiction you have read it is purely coincidental, but I would like to know what story 'cuz heaven knows I've been looking for a story like this.

Taeil- Beta

Johnny- Alpha

Taeyong- Omega

Yuta- Alpha

Kun- Omega

Doyoung- Beta

Ten- Alpha

Jaehyun- Alpha

Sicheng- Omega

Jungwoo- Omega

Yukhei- Alpha

Mark- Alpha

Dejun- Beta

Kunhang- Beta

Renjun- Beta

Jeno- Omega

Donghyuck- Omega

Jaemin- Alpha

Yangyang- Beta

Chenle- Omega

Jisung- Alpha


	2. im so so so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me apologising

Hey, it’s Kandora. I’m sorry for not updating for quite a while but a lot of things have happened to me:

1\. My friend is being hypocritical and stupid. Like she used to make fun of K-Pop idols, solely for being Asian and ‘looking weird’ and now she’s angry cuz one person said that her chest was flat (it is). She also says that she ‘caught depression’ from that one person saying that and that she doesn’t understand why people make fun of how other people look, two days later and she says she’s becoming an Instagram model. The irony.

2\. I had E.coli so my body has felt incredibly bad; I had a fever; a stomachache; a running stomach; I was vomiting; I had this raging headache. It doesn’t help that my doctor misdiagnosed me and said I had malaria, so I had been taking the wrong medication.

3\. Two of my other friends are being bullied, so I’ve been acting as a support system for both of them to rant.

4\. This weird kid is creeping me out. He’s one of my classmates and he’s always staring at me and I tried to ignore him but he wormed his way into my friend group and now frequently switches seats with people to sit next to me, he doesn’t even speak to me, just stares. And the one time he did speak to me he told me how he was going to kidnap me and put me in his anime body pillow. 

5\. I’ve been getting micro-bullied (being bullied in small ways that would seem normal) by this one kid because he got roasted by me.

6\. I’ve been working more often to try to save up for more Sims 4 DLCs because so far I only have one.  
So that was what has been delaying my next updated but don’t worry it’s being written and expect it around the last week of November to the first week of December.  
~Bye~


End file.
